


Wedding Day

by dysthe



Category: Leymfic, leyms
Genre: Gen, Princess AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysthe/pseuds/dysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luplex'in prensesinin düğün günü gelip çatar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tamamen I did a thing modundayım şu an! Ama galiba devami gelicek hem de shipper bir biçimde.

Güneş deniz kenarındaki kalesini dalgaların yaladığı Luplex Krallığının üstüne bugün bir başka doğarken krallığın göz bebeği, tahtın varisi olan biricik prenseslerinin evleneceği gün gelip çatmıştır. Geleneklere göre prensesin erkek kardeşi ve damadın çıktığı av bugün bitecekken gelinin en yakın arkadaşlarının koşuşturması da nihayete ermek üzeredir. İçlerinden en genç olan ve en uzak krallıkta yaşayan prenses, Glenien, diğerlerini istediği kadar sık göremiyor, bu fırsatla Luplex'e gelmiş ve düğün planlamasını oldukça hoşnutsuz bir görevliden almışken etrafta planlanmadık ayrıntı bırakmamıştır. Her detay Dilş'in de onayından geçiyor, Dilek kesinlikle ayrıntılarla boğulmuyordur. Genç kadına asli görevi olarak gelinliğini seçmek, ışıldamak ve mutlu olmak bırakılmıştır. Dilş, Glenien bir listenin üzerinden geçerken Luplex'in ılık ama ferah ikliminde yetişen meyveyi yiyor, Melis ise sandalyesinde kaykılmış, erken kalktığı için mutsuz ama gün büyük ballı çayına gömülürken Glenien ilan eder,

"Her şey hazır galiba! Erkekler dönmeden hallettik, Dilek birazdan uyanır, gerçekten hazırız!"

Dilş memnun bir şekilde doğrulurken sordu,

"Buket ne zaman geliyor?"  
"Birazdan gelirler herhalde, Prens'in en güzel buketi topladığına eminim Dilek için!" 

Dilş memnun, ayağa kalkarken konuşur,

"Hadi o zaman gelin kahvaltısına! Sıkı bir kahvaltı etsin gelinimiz, sonra da sabah festivalleri için hazırlarız."

Güzel kadın Melis'e döndüğünde çay kupası düştü düşecek gözleri kapalı bir prenses bulurken gözlerini devirir, Glenien'in geçikmeye tahammülü yokken ikili uykucu prensesi kaldırırlar.


End file.
